vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
すろぉもぉしょん (Slow Motion)
link=File:Slow_Motion_Cover_Photo.jpg |color = rgb(228, 253, 255); color:black }} Written by an unknown artist for the video game Project DIVA X. Slow Motion Things change slowly Dropped by the store Bought a bento box Went back home And watched a quiz show I knew the answer: Compromise But I answered "Dreams" And stared at the screen Got a fever Took some medicine Got under the covers Closed my eyes Saw your silly face I don't wanna die, I thought in a daze The smug-faced know-it-all in their teens Who learned humility in their twenties Who found a niche in their thirties They're all the same person Lying awake sweating I changed my pajamas The clock hands point to midnight This song's been going for a minute or so How many years have you been alive? Slow Motion From infancy to old age Condition From manic to depressed Love that isn't tenacious or torpid That's what I want to give, and yet Communication Try too hard and you'll fall flat Audition Even discerning eyes go blind A life of humility Is nothing unusual I'll be okay Lazing around, writhing in pain Slowly, slowly, to an unfamiliar place Wallow wallow in sentimentality Ah-choo! Ah-choo! These sneezes sound stupid, don't they? *Sniffle* *Sniffle* The whistle of a stuffy nose Signals the coming dawn Slow Motion In the morning the fever lifts Condition Nothing but blue skies above Reflect a little Get a little excited Kick the bucket at your own pace Slow Motion Even idols get old Talk Show Make an impact and fade away Funny how the time we are born And the time we go slowly connect together Combination Try to meet a good person Question What is a good person anyway? A life full of embarrassment All hollowed out Yeah yeah! Completely empty Yay yay! It's not that unusual I'll be okay I think... Slow Motion Slow Motion Slow Motion Slowly comes to an end Background "Slow Motion" is a song by Pinocchio-P and features Hatsune Miku struggling with a fever while trying to keep optimism for and from a life of regrets and embarrassment. It also includes the voice of Yukkuri (note that yukkuri in Japanese literally means slow) as well as Pinocchio-P's original characters Aimai-chan and Doushite-chan. This song is featured on the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalocreation. This song has also entered the Hall of Legend and is featured in SEGA's video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Lyrics Derivatives |author = VocaFrappe (cover), YusukeKira (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's Cover |color = meiji}} Other media appearances Games Gallery X_Module_High_Fever.png|Miku's High Fever module for the song "Slow Motion", designed by Pinocchio-P. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links *'Slow Motion' by Pinocchio-P *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *Lyrics * *Romaji lyrics source *Offvocals es:Slowmotion Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:10K YouTube views Category:100K YouTube views Category:1M YouTube views Category:Hall of Legend Category:Song featured in Game